Etoiles election
by robar56
Summary: A fanfiction about Strawberry Panic. This is a oneshot about how I think the anime should have ended. NagisaXTamao.


Etoiles election

A fanfiction about Strawberry Panic. This is a oneshot about how I think the anime should have ended. NagisaXTamao.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic or any of these characters.

Tamao Suzumi and Nagisa Aoi were standing in front of their fellow schoolmates, in the front part of the Astrea hill cathedral. Just a few meters away from them Hikari Konohana and Amane Ohtori were standing as well. The whole audience and the four contestants were excited and awaited the result of the Etoile election in anxious anticipation.

Tamao tried not to show how nervous she was. She looked down at Nagisa, whos eyes were full of nervousness.

'_Nagis-chan even is cute when she is flustered. No matter if we win or not, I will always remember this day. I'm so happy_', thought the blue haired girl and a little smile crept on her face. Miyuki was just about to announce the result of the election when suddenly the door of the cathedral flung open.

Every head in the chapel turned around just to see a heavily breathing Shizuma Hanazono. Some girls started murmuring. The silver haired beauty walked forward and stopped a few steps away from Nagisa and Tamao.

"Nagisa!", she cried out: "I love you!" Now gaspes and quite a lot of muttering could be heared from the audience.

Nagisa was shocked by Shizumas confession. Her eyes went wide and a confused look appeared in them. She took one step towards the older girl, away from her blue haired roomate. In that moment Tamao felt like her heart shattered into thousands of pieces. All her hopes and dreams were destructed by that little sentence of the former etoile. She had to use all her willpower to keep herself from breaking out into tears.

'_Stupid me_', the blue haired girl thought: '_How could I ever hope to be with Nagisa-chan. She loved Shiuma-sama since the first moment she layed eyes on her. I never had a chance_.' After that heartwarming decleration of love from the silver haired girl Tamao was sure she had lost. She took a sorrwful glance at the love of her life.

Even in her current confused and doubtful state Nagisa looked like an angel to her. But still an angel that was never meant t be hers and never would be. The blue haired girl reached out her arm and pulled the still shocked readhead to her.

"It just couldn't be helped then", she whispered into the ear of her love sadly: "Go to Shizuma-sama. This is what you wanted all along. I just want to tell you one last thing Nagisa-chan: I... I... love you. I have loved you ever since I first met you and all the time I spent with you just made me love you even more. But I now realize that I can never be with you because you love Shizuma-sama. I won't stand in between you two. I'll be fine, go to your love. She is waiting for you, Nagisa-chan. But please at least remember me as a friend."

With the last words Tamao grabbed the red ribbon in Nagisas hair and tossed her roomate forward. The ribbon was removed and the redheads hair fell down.

Nagisa stubbeld forward towards Shizuma. Tamao couldn't help it any longer. Tears started to fall down her cheeks and stained the red ribbon she was still clutching to as if it was a treasure.

Meanwhile Nagisa stopped very short in front of Shizuma. To say she was surprised would be underestimated. Firstly Shizuma had interrupted the etoile election to tell her that she loved her and then all of a sudden Tamao confessed to her just seconds earlier.

With wide eyes she turned her head back to her roomate and best friend. "Tamao-chan..." , she started confused. But the blue haired girl cut her off: "Go Nagisa-chan." The redhead felt a stabbing pain in her chest when she saw Tamao. The other girl was really downcast. Her head hang down and although Nagisa couldn't see her eyes through te curtain of blue hair she could still see the trials of tears running down her friends cheeks.

Suddenly Shizuma hugged Nagisa and whispered: "Nagisa please forgive me. I've been a fool. I just realized now that I love you." The redhead was in inner turmoil. On the one side she felt joy rise in her by hearing these words but on the other side it somehow just didn't feel right anymore. Then she looked back at her best friend and a mixture of distinct feelings hit her like a fist.

Nagisa gently freed herself from Shizumas embrace and stepped one back. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as well. "I'm sorry Shizuma-sama but I can't You have hurt me and my heart may never recover from the wounds you caused it. As long as I'm with you I will always just feel like a replacement for Kaori. I'm really sorry", sobbed the younger girl and backed away from the silver haired beauty.

Shizuma looked as if someone just slapped her. "Nagisa...", she stuttered weakly. All of a sudden tears began to run down her face. "I can understand. Farewell." With these words she turned around and ran out of the chapel crying. Miyuki tried to call her back, but as usual Shizuma ignored her. Tamao, who heared the conversation, looked up with her tear stained face and asked confusedly: "Why did you do that, Nagisa-chan. I thought you always wanted to be with Shizuma-sama."

"But Tamao-chan I thought you would be happy because of what I did." "No!", sobbed the blue haired girl: "Don't waste your chance of happiness because of me. Go after Shizuma-sama, you can still catch up with her. It does not matter if I am happy as long as you are happy. I'm not even worthy for an angel like you."

Tamao spun around and wanted to leave but a delicate hand held her back. She turned around and sav a now smiling Nagisa.

"Don't be silly Tamao-chan", she said: "You are the most caring, the most loving and the kindest person in the world and if anything _I_ don't deserve _you_. And for Shizuma-sama, I told the truth. I can't be with someone who broke my heart. Tamao-chan, you were always there for me and you are my best friend, the best I've ever had. Ithink I could give it a try if it works aout between the two of us." After saying this Nagisa reached out for Tamaos hands and took the red ribbon back from her friend.

The face of the blue haired girl lightened up with joy. "You really mean it?", Tamao cried out. The redhead just nodded and her roomate captured her in a bone crushing hug. Fresh tears of happiness were running down Tamaos face: "Oh Nagisa-chan. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you for giving me a chance?"

"By not breaking my ribs," groaned the other girl. "Sorry," respondet the blue haired girl and put her love down. The audience was totally excited an many "_Aaaaaaaws_" and cheers could be heared. All the friends of the two Miator students cheered for them and shouted their congratlations. Even Amane and Hikari did.

Chikaru, the student council of Lulim sighed: "Thats so romantic." Miyuki then exclaimed: "So let us finally cotinue with the etoile election, will we? The new eroiles are Suzumi Tamao and Aoi Nagisa from Miator." More cheers errupted in the and Nagisa looked at each other stunned and then they smiled.

Suddenly Tamao closed the distance between them and kissed her friend fully on the lips. Nagisas eyes widened in shock and she blushed furiously at first, but then she just enjoyed the feeling, closed er eyes and kissed back.

The end.

So how did you like it? I actually wrote this because I think Tamao would be a better match for Nagisa and I hate it that poor Tamao is so lonley after the end of the anime. Also there aren't so many NagisaXTamao fics unfortunately.


End file.
